The present invention relates to shower accessories and, more particularly, to a child's themed funnel shaped shower shield and kiddie shower.
As a parent, one responsibility is to educate one's children on how to maintain and regain bodily cleanliness. Over the years, the parent demonstrates several techniques and strategies to their children on how to regain bodily cleanliness from head to toe. Children often have mixed emotions to these new experiences. Some tasks children find fun and exciting; while other tasks can be considered annoying, intimidating or even frightening.
The transition from bathing to showering can be a frightening or uncomfortable experience for children, resulting in a difficult transition. It is often frightening for children to make the change from bathing in calm, still water in a bathtub, to showering beneath a loud, adult-height shower head that is spraying out encompassing, high pressure water. Unfortunately, as children grow up, this is an unavoidable practice they must learn to feel comfortable performing.
Currently, there are only a few solutions to this problem. These products fall into one of two categories. The first type is expensive devices that require disassembly of one's current household bathroom shower head, only then to reassemble to their shower head the additional pieces from the new device. Additional, this type of device often requires the use and purchase of a particular tool to complete the installation. If a person is not familiar with the steps required to perform the installation, the instructions can be quite confusing and frustrating. These products can then become very time consuming to install. One example of these “assembly required” attachments is the hand-held sprayer. This product is not only time consuming to install, but then the parent must find a means to store the hose and sprayer when they are not in use. Another drawback arises when the product is no longer needed, because it then has to be uninstalled.
The other types of products on the market are not as expensive or as time consuming to install as the “assembly required” products. However, these products fail to eliminate all the fear factors incurred by children new to showering. An example of this type of product is a fish-shaped showerhead cover which slips over the shower head, giving it a more child-friendly appearance. This particular product does nothing to eliminate the other intimidating factors a child new to showering will experience, such as a loud, extremely high above shower head that is spraying out encompassing, high pressure water at them.
As can be seen, there is a need for a shower accessory that may ease a child's showering fear, increase their comfort showering, and be easy to attach and detach.